


好狐狸

by Drgu_1016



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drgu_1016/pseuds/Drgu_1016





	好狐狸

他真的是狐狸精。

李马克坐在沙发上，不自觉地咽了口唾沫，黄仁俊离他越来越近，狐狸伸出清瘦的手附在他的左胸口，似有若无地移动，李马克透过薄薄的衣料感觉到他手的温度，是冰凉的。

隔着一层碍事的软布，黄仁俊伸出小舌，舔了舔他胸前的两粒，唾液濡湿了衣物。后者觉得羞窘，伸出手来把他隔离开来——没有人玩弄过他那里的，他没有做被爱抚的人的觉悟。

 

“为什么不让我碰……”只穿了件过大的体恤的黄仁俊跪坐在李马克身前，伸出手来委委屈屈地在他的喉结上拨弄来拨弄去。

 

“那里很奇怪……”李马克歪着脖子任他兴风作浪。

 

“可是我不吃人心会老的......”黄仁俊缓缓抬起眼眸，丰润的唇殷红，随着一开一合而翕动。他解开李马克的衬衫，一口咬上刚成型的肌肉。

 

那是他心脏的位置，那颗鲜活跳动着的器官在骨骼和肌肉的掩映下一刻不停地向四肢百骸输送鲜血。

黄仁俊离他太近了，近到李马克能感受到他的呼吸，平缓又滚烫的，打在自己的唇角。

“我逗你的。”

狐狸笑了，看李马克怕得不行的样子，像是见了极好笑的事物，眉眼都弯到了一起，露出一排洁白的小牙。

“哥哥连这个也信吗？”

然后他捏了捏李马克的软耳朵。

 

——

实不相瞒，李马克最喜欢听黄仁俊叫自己哥哥，尽管他们也就只差了三百二十三岁。

呵，黄仁俊个老妖怪凭着自己一副青春皮囊总喜欢胡乱开口。第一次见面的时候说自己出生于千禧年，自己还就真的信了。

“那你可要叫我哥哥。”

“哥哥！”

好么，这一叫就酥到了李马克骨子里，从此往后对这个弟弟嘘寒问暖无微不至。

谁知道原来他是个自己爷爷，不，或许是祖宗辈的呢。

哥哥个大头鬼。

 

黄仁俊穿着那件柔和的棉质衣服，灯光跳跃，把他的瞳孔点燃，将他乖顺的发映成温暖的亮  
色。

他的眼睫是鎏金的葱茏，倒不像是一个妖精，像是神袛，天神降临。

自己将唇覆上去的时候，黄仁俊睁大了眼睛，在他的瞳孔里李马克看到自己，懵懂而莽撞地向前冲撞。

 

管你是人是妖还是仙。

黄仁俊睫毛颤抖着，顺从地把手环在李马克的脖子上，认真地交换气息，合上了眼睛。

狐狸是好狐狸，乖顺而温和，向猎人摇了摇尾巴。

李马克撬开他的齿关，尝到他口中麦芽糖的香，还有柔软的舌和温热的口腔，唇瓣摩擦，生出夜的旖旎。

离开他的唇时，狐狸又欺身而上，在他的双颊和鼻尖，唇珠和嘴角，眉心和眼睛上又来来回回地辗转。

 

李马克扶着他的腰，将手探进去薄薄的外衣，然后从里边暴力地扯开，将碍事的东西扔在一边。黄仁俊的骨清楚明晰，在贫瘠的皮肉下野蛮生长，皮肤光滑如绸缎，恍惚间就要在指缝中溜走。

 

狐狸把指尖插入凌乱的发间，刻意又无意地向李马克的唇齿间送着自己。轻轻吸吮着粉嫩，当小小的两粒变得红肿而坚硬，黄仁俊终于捏了捏李马克的后颈肉，“这里没有奶的……”

 

李马克觉得自己的脸就要红得滴出血来，这说得是什么话，自己当然知道。

“诶，难道你喜欢？”黄仁俊双臂搭在他肩头上，眨巴眨巴眼睛，“我可以变……”

李马克太阳穴突突直跳，看眼前青丝及腰的美人一丝不挂地跪坐在自己身前，嘴巴瘪起来，一副无辜的样子，腿长腰细，最重要的是——

 

童颜巨那什么。

 

漂亮姑娘伸手捧住李马克的脸，亮出一排洁白的小牙，“这样你喜欢吗？”

 

“不不不不不不，你变回去，求你了。”

在太平盛世活了十九年的男儿李马克，紧紧地闭着眼睛，晃动自己的双手，太煞风景了，谁知道小妖精还会这一出。

嘭地一声，黄仁俊又重新回到了少年的样子。

“什么啊，你不是喜欢这里？”狐狸抓起李马克的手，往自己薄薄的胸脯上一放。

“那不一样，你不要乱变了，我就喜欢这样的你。”李马克抽回手来，往狐狸的脸上扯了两把。

“你说什么？”黄仁俊瞪大了眼睛，倏地凑到李马克眼前。

“就喜欢这样的你……”李马克吓了一跳，眼前突然一张放大的脸让他突然舌头有点打结。

“再说一遍嘛！”狐狸压在自己的身上，李马克看他的样子仿佛要从屁股后生出条毛茸茸的大尾巴，然后晃个百八十回，再把舌头吐出来，好生生的狐狸要生出来一副小狗狗的样子。

“再说一遍你喜欢我！”

“喜欢你。”

狐狸果然是犬科动物了——整只黄仁俊扑过来的时候李马克被重重地压在了床上，然后啊呜一口咬在了自己的脖子上。

 

“我也好喜欢你……”

 

牙齿间溜出来的口水让小狐狸有些发窘，他伸出舌头来舔了舔自己留下的齿印，然后用双唇封住了李马克的嘴。

 

狐狸似乎总想占主导的位置，李马克拍拍他的小屁股，一个翻身把他压在了身上。

 

“你要……那什么……呃……我吗？”

 

黄仁俊把手缩回来握住他的手臂，李马克听了觉得好笑，难道不是他脱了自己的衣服又脱了他的衣服的吗？而且又啃来啃去的沾了一身口水，不是想要嗯嗯啊啊难道是想裸着睡更暖和吗？

所以李马克没理他，直接吻了上去。

冗长的吻让小狐狸的腿软腰也软，下身的贴合和不经意的摩擦更是让妖脸红心跳，反观身上人的那里早已经立了起来，精神满满地抵着自己的小腹。

 

潮湿炽热的口腔包裹住自己的的时候，黄仁俊惊得叫出了声，腿间埋着的脑袋用舌尖挑逗着自己要把持不住的部位，毛糙的头发还蹭着自己腿根敏感的软肉，让他不自觉地把腿向中间收拢。

 

李马克也没想到反应会这么大，黄仁俊在上边呼呼地吐着气，双颊像拙劣的化妆师打了两盒腮红上去，甚至眼睛里都起了雾。

“你快放我出来……”他推着自己的肩头迫使李马克离开，他坏心眼地用舌头划过顶端，狐狸立刻颤抖着弓起来身体，把体液溅射到了自己的胸膛上。

 

“你太坏了！”黄仁俊好像真的哭了，“我上个月才成年……你就这样对我……”

 

天地良心，李马克真的不清楚狐狸精三百多岁才成年，但是黄仁俊实在是哭得厉害，仿佛自己欺负惨了他一样，也只能停下来安抚他。

“我不做了……”李马克亲亲他红彤彤的鼻尖。

身下的人喘了几下之后，又重新把雾蒙蒙的眼睛盯回去。

 

“做嘛……”黄仁俊抹了把眼睛，环住他的脖子，往唇上舔了舔，“我想要你……”

 

应该意识到狐狸精有多会摄人心魄的。明明说出来的话勾人到不行，却还语气真挚，一副认真的表情。

“你不想要我了吗？”

两条腿攀上自己的腰的时候，李马克终于血液上涌，似乎都能听见理智崩坏的声音。

 

然而小公寓里什么都没有，李马克还保留着些许的清醒，他当然不能就这么把小狐狸贯穿，两人估计都会疼得要命，而且一旦把体液留在他体内也……不太礼貌不是？

 

“我有！”

黄仁俊似乎看透了他在想什么，翻一个身拉开床边的放的小包，毛手毛脚地拆开一枚套套。

小马克被比自己小了一号的手握住，狐狸眨巴眨巴眼睛，用嘴把套套戴上，李马克几乎要控制不住自己。

 

什么时候学会的这种东西？

 

他把小狐狸按在床上，润滑剂挤了太多，漫溢到了腿根上，突然被冰凉液体充满的小妖怪轻轻地叫了声，指尖在李马克的背上留下了道浅浅的印记，双手捧住他的脸，小腿蹭过他结实的腰部，半张着嘴巴巴地向上边讨一个吻。

 

看来是无师自通。


End file.
